Nous ne sommes pas parfaits Adolescence
by Even93
Summary: Le quotidien d'une adolescente en particulier Tenten... Ses pas dans la vie, ses chutes, ses déceptions, ses joies et la découverte de ses anges gardiens. Avec elle, dans l’aventure : Temari et Ino ses deux meilleures amies…Et les autres.
1. Chapter 1

_*Comment je vais l'annoncer que je le quitte ?!? Mais comment bordel ? *_

Telles étaient les préoccupations d'une jeune fille qui marchait seule sur un trottoir et n'ayant que pour seule compagnie les écouteurs de son baladeur. Elle tourna vers l'angle de la rue et passa devant une bande de garçons, sa beauté ne les laissait pas indifférents. Bien au contraire, ils étaient mêmes prêts à se tordre le cou pour continuer à la contempler. Il était vrai qu'elle était mignonne, et même « bonne » d'après les quelques voyous de son quartier. Ses cheveux bruns couleur cacao qui sous les rayons de soleil brillaient etses deux couettes descendantes sur ses épaules en cascade à cause de ses boucles attiraient l'attention. Sa petite bouche était mise en valeur grâce à son gloss transparent, et ses yeux couleur noisette, où la malice et le mystère régnaient, étaient soulignés par un peu de crayon noir. Elle portait une petite veste vert kaki, un débardeur blanc, une mini jupe en jeans et le tout accompagné par une paire de basket noire et vert kaki. Après quelques minutes de marches, elle s'arrêta au pied d'un immeuble et attendit un moment sur un banc des plus tagués. Deux minutes plus tard, elle enleva ses écouteurs, les glissa dans sa poche, se leva et se dirigea vers une fille aux cheveux blond sable et à la drôle de coiffure. Elles se firent la bise et ce fut la blonde qui engagea la conversation :

« _ Tenten, avant de te demander qu'est ce qui te préoccupe, j'ai un question. Je peux ?  
_ C'est ok Temari, vas-y. Répondit Tenten en s'efforçant de sourire.  
_ Est-ce que mes habits me vont bien ? 

Tenten s'arrêta, examina d'un œil expert les vêtements de Temari. Celle-ci portait une salopette jupe en jean lui arrivant deux centimètres au dessus du genou, un t-shirt blanc et orange et des ballerines de la même couleur. Temari était vraiment belle, elle avait bien plus de formes que Tenten, chose qui faisait la différence et qui effaçait son passé de garçon manqué et de brute. Tenten sourit et dit : 

_T'es super comme ça. T'es bien plus féminine!  
_ Ouf, fît Temari soudainement soulagée, bon alors Noisette, qu'est-ce qui te préoccupes ?  
_ Euh...je cherche un moyen pour rompre avec lui.  
_ Quoi !?! , s'écria Temari, tu plaisantes ? Tenten, tu sors avec l'un des plus beaux mecs de ce fichu lycée et tu veux rompre avec lui ?!?  
_ Oui je sais, fit Tenten lasse, il est beau...  
_ Terriblement beau, ajouta Temari faisant sourire son amie  
_ certes Tema', allez donc je disais, intelligent...  
_ Un vrai petit génie !!!  
_ Mais, c'est un vrai macho à croire qu'il ne connaît pas le romantisme.  
_ C'est ça, lâcha Temari en poussant Tenten d'un cou de postérieur, et dis moi Ten' qui est ce qui porte une bague avec un saphir d'une valeur de 14 carras, hein ? 

Tenten serra son poing afin de cacher sa bague, honteuse mais continua : 

_ J'ai l'impression qu'il m'achète, Tema'.  
_ Ah, ben si t'en veux pas, donne-le moi !!! Dit Temari en rigolant.  
_ Tema', pouffa Tenten.  
_ Tu sais, Shikamaru n'arrête pas de me dire que je grossis à vue d'œil, certes, mais tous les jours il me payait une barre aux chocolats !!! Et les seules choses précieuses étaient les noisettes et le caramel. » 

Elles s'arrêtèrent, se regardèrent, les yeux ahuris de Tenten face aux yeux sérieux de Temari, avaient déclenchés un énorme fou rire entre les deux jeunes filles. Elles durent s'arrêter devant une maison bleue, un jeune homme y sortit d'un pas lent en traînant son pauvre corps endormi. Il portait un polo blanc et un bermuda en jean noir, ainsi qu'un bonnet noir. Ses yeux légèrement cernés avaient un certain charme et sous ses habits on pouvait deviner qu'un corps plutôt bien bâti, qui essayait de se cacher. Il bailla bruyamment, mais dut se ressaisir car une tornade blonde fonça droit sur lui, en criant : 

« _ Tibèreeeuuh !!!!  
_ Temari arrête de m'appeler Tibère s'il te plaît.  
_ Mais lorsque t'es devant chez toi c'est tellement tentant, en plus c'est mignon Tibère et La Maison bleue.  
_ Temari, fit Shikamaru en fronçant les sourcils  
_ Bon, c'est bon si on peut plus rigoler. Bisou ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant pour recevoir son baiser quotidien.  
_ Tiens, » fit Shikamaru visiblement amusé par le comportement de sa petite amie.

Tenten, elle, regardait la scène avec un sourire enfantin et lorsque Shikamaru la vit, ce fut un petit « Yo ! » qui sortit de sa bouche. Ils continuèrent à marcher sur le trottoir, puis ralentirent lorsqu'ils virent une magnifique Mercedes-Benz grise s'arrêter à côté d'eux. Un jeune homme, qu'on pouvait qualifier de ténébreux, conduisait la voiture, il salua la petite troupe et dit en s'adressant à Tenten : 

« _Mon ange, on y va ?  
_ J'arrive, fit-elle en affichant un sourire. 

Elle entra dans la voiture, embrassa son petit ami et demanda une fois installée : 

_ On prétend que ce qui, n'est pas là ce matin, c'est vrai Sasuke?  
_ Oui, on m'a confirmé ça hier. Il n'est pas encore arrivé de son voyage.  
_ Cool, fit Tenten, alors on est-ce qu'on va ? demanda-t-elle  
_ Chez moi ?, répondit Sasuke en adressant un sourire remplis de sous-entendus.  
_ Rêve !!!, s'écria Tenten, Punaise, mais tu ne penses qu'à ça !!!  
_ Quoi ?, demanda-t-il avec un air faussement innocent, au sexe ?  
_ Quoi d'autres d'après toi ?!? » Lâcha Tenten en boudant. 

Sasuke adorait l'expression de Tenten lorsqu'elle boudait, les joues légèrement gonflées, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et le fameux détournement de la tête loin de ses yeux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la taquiner. C'était plus fort que lui ! Il caressa la joue de Tenten, qui semblait en avoir marre de bouder aussi, et dès qu'elle tourna son visage vers Sasuke, il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de sa dulcinée. Tenten ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle se faisait attraper à chaque fois, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau se souciant peu de la route qu'ils prenaient. Après ce baiser, ils se rendirent compte, qu'ils avaient renversés un jeune homme. Sasuke s'arrêta brusquement et sortit en trombe tout comme Tenten. Celle-ci fut effrayée lorsqu'elle vit un jeune homme roux, inconscient avec le kanji de l'amour sur le haut de son œil gauche. Sasuke qui était tout aussi paniquée que la petite brunette, essayait de voir si le jeune homme était encore en vie. Tenten accourut près du corps du rouquin, un léger filet de sang coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres, qui inconsciemment attirés la Pucca de Sasuke. Elle dit en prenant le corps de la victime : 

« _ ce qui Gaara, tu m'entends ?  
_ Hn?, fit Sasuke surpris, tu le connais ?  
_ Je crois que Tema' m'a parlé de lui. Enfin, on arrête avec les questions ! Il reprend conscience, ouf il était juste sonné. Constata Tenten heureuse et soulagée en voyant Gaara ouvrir doucement les yeux. 

En effet, Gaara se releva, quelques minutes plus tard, avec l'aide de Sasuke et de Tenten sous une pluie de pardon de la part de Tenten. Gaara était plutôt mignon, visage fin, yeux vert océan lagon et regard profond. Il regarda autour de lui un moment et dit pour essayer de rassurer le couple : 

« _ Euh...ça va aller, je vous demande pardon de vous avoir fait si peur. Mais, j'ai traversé la route sans regarder où j'allais et les écouteurs dans les oreilles.  
_ Non ! s'écria Tenten, on s'est euh...comment dire, bégaya-t-elle.  
_ On s'est roulé une pelle, continua Sasuke d'un ton glacial, légèrement agressif et fier.  
_ Hé ! fit Tenten en poussant amicalement son petit ami, ça se dit pas Sasuke ! Enfin bref tu es vivant sain et sauf et Dieu MERCI !!! Je m'appelle Tenten et lui c'est...  
_ Sasuke Uchiwa, le petit ami de Tenten. Et toi ?  
_ Gaara Sabaku, je crois que Tenten le savait..., répondit Gaara intimidé  
_ Oui, enfin Sasori et Temari m'ont parlé de toi !!! T'es le petit frère de Sasori et le cousin de Temari, c'est bien ça ?  
_ Exact, j'suis nouveau.  
_ Tu connais le lycée ? Les bâtiments ? Ta classe et tout ? demanda Tenten visiblement toujours inquiète pour le nouveau.  
_ Euh...je crois que oui. Je suis en Terminale Littéraire option Arts Plastiques, par contre les bâtiments et tout le reste ça reste tout de même un peu flou.  
_ Kyaaah !!! S'écria Tenten, on est dans la même classe, Sasuke est en Terminale Scientifiques, on devait avoir sport ensembles mais notre professeur n'est pas encore arrivé de son voyage. Si tu veux, on te fait visiter le bahut ! Proposa Tenten  
_ Euh oui, pourquoi pas. Répondit Gaara.  
_ Tenten, fit Sasuke lassé par la conversation, on avait déjà un truc à faire. Excuse-nous, Gaara.  
_ Non, c'est à moi de m'excusez ! Faites ce que vous avez à faire. Répondit Gaara.  
_ Sasuke-kun s'il te plaît, supplia Tenten, je sais ce que ça fait d'être nouvelle dans ce bahut complexe !!! 

Elle s'avança vers son petit ami, lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et revint vers Gaara le sourire aux lèvres. 

_ Ok, fit Sasuke, j'rentre chez moi, histoire de roupiller un peu. Le nouveau, fais tout de même attention mais, bonne visite tout de même. Tenten, fais-le visiter le bahut.  
_ Compte sur moi, fit Tenten en embrassant son petit ami.  
_ Je t'aime...  
_ Moi aussi. »

Sasuke rentra dans sa voiture et laissa le nouveau en compagnie de sa petite amie. Tenten regarda Gaara et dit :

« _ T'es prêt pour la visite guidée par Tenten !?!  
_ Je pense que oui, fit Gaara intimidé.  
_ Eh bien, allons-y !!! »


	2. Chapter 2

Bon eh bien voici la suite...  
J'ai quelque peu rectifiée ma fiction et ne vous inquiétez pas si je m'acharne sur une des Gennin de Konoha, c'est tout à fait normal ! Ce ne sera que temporaire, enfin, je crois ^^.  
Je crois que je me suis un peu plus lâchée sur ce chapitre...  
J'espère avoir vos avis ! Bisoux à vous...

Au fait,merci à RAinbow'Yu qui a été contrainte de s'inscrire pour commenter ma fanfiction. Désolée et merci encore !

**************************************************************************************

Chapitre II : Cocue...

Sasuke rentra dans sa voiture et laissa le nouveau en compagnie de sa petite amie. Tenten regarda Gaara et dit :

« _ T'es prêt pour la visite guidée par Tenten !  
_ Je pense que oui, fit Gaara intimidé.  
_ Eh bien, allons-y ! »

Gaara et Tenten entrèrent dans l'énorme lycée de Konoha. Un vieux bâtiment empli de souvenirs et de nostalgie, s'il avait la possibilité de parler il en aurait dit des choses ! Comme les auteurs des graffitis de ses toilettes, les réponses aux exams, les bisous échangés par des petits couples, professeurs ou élèves, enfin il ne possédait la parole et c'était bien mieux ainsi. Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'établissement, Tenten prit une grande inspiration et sourit bêtement, chose qui surprit Gaara. Tout le monde connaissait Tenten et évidement tout le monde lui faisait la bise. Tenten prenait soin de présenter Gaara aux autres et de préciser qu'il était célibataire. Gaara, lui, répondait poliment aux questions des demoiselles qui lui faisaient déjà la cour. Mais, la cloche retentit au plus grand bonheur de Gaara et au plus grand damne des autres filles, qui s'éloignaient pour rentrer en cours. Tenten proposa à Gaara de s'assoir sur un des bancs du lycée. Il accepta et put regarder tout le monde se presser pour se rendre en cours. Gaara demanda à Tenten avec discrétion :

- Tu les connaissais ces filles ?  
- Oh ! Fit Tenten, Anna et sa troupe ? Mouais un peu, je les aime pas.  
- Mais comment ? demanda Gaara surpris, vous semblez être de très bonne amies !  
- Non, c'est juste une impression, lâcha Tenten en se relevant d'un bon, on décolle ?  
- Mais où est-ce qu'on va ?  
- Bah, visiter le bahut avant qu'il ne soit fermé ! S'écria Tenten avec un sourire

Gaara se leva et constata que le lycée était vide. Tenten lui présenta brièvement les bâtiments, avec de grands gestes, puis ils passèrent à côté des salles de classe. Gaara fut surpris de voir Tenten saluer tout le monde, elle ne hurlait pas comme une hystérique, elle faisait un petit signe de la main et saluait poliment ses professeurs, certains ne disaient rien, d'autres souriaient et il y en avait même un qui rigola. Une demi-heure plus tard, Tenten dit en s'adressant à l'accidenté :

- Voilà logiquement, tu ne pourras pas te perdre !  
- Euh, merci, répondit Gaara  
- Hé pas la peine de me remercier ! pour te dire la vérité, je t'ai accompagné de peur que tu ne tombes dans les pommes. Lâcha Tenten en rigolant.  
- Sérieux ?  
- Pff, soupira Tenten, mais non ! T'es naïf ! Mais ce n'est pas grave, en parlant j'ai la dalle ! Pas toi ?  
- Euh, il n'est que 8 heures. Fit Remarquer Gaara.  
- Pas grave, répondit Tenten le sourire aux lèvres et prenant Gaara par la manche, Direction le Snack d'Ichiraku ! L'homme qui fait les meilleurs ramens du monde ! S'écria-t-elle.

Gaara ne sut plus quoi dire. Où Tenten trouvait-elle autant d'énergie ? Il sa cassa encore la tête et voulut demander à Tenten si elle se dopait à la caféine, mais ne préféra pas. Ils sortirent enfin de l'établissement, durant le petit trajet, ce fut Gaara qui prit la parole :

- Euh... tu m'as dit connaître Temari ? Sasori et Kankuro...  
- Wep ! Sasori est le meilleur ami de mon beau frère, Itachi Uchiwa, Répondit Tenten avec une certaine fierté, Kanky' eh bien qui ne le connais pas ! Temari est ma meilleure amie.  
- Hmm, je vois, répondit Gaara, mais tiens ce n'est pas ton copain là-bas ?  
- Sasuke ? Où ça ? demanda Tenten en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds recherchant désespérément son boyfriend sautillant presque  
- Euh nulle part, fit Gaara en voyant Sasuke enlacer tendrement une jolie fille aux cheveux roses.

Tenten vit la scène et ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme. Gaara, ni elle ne pouvait savoir si c'étaient des larmes de surprise, de tristesse ou de rage... C'était plutôt un mélange de tout cela. La miss aux macarons s'essuya le visage à l'aide du manche de sa veste, adressa un magnifique sourire à Gaara et dit avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix :

- C'est sympa d'avoir essayer, mais c'est trop tard. Tu devrais ne pas regarder la suite, Gaara.

Gaara ne sut quoi dire, il regarda Tenten s'avancer d'un pas rageur vers les amants, qui semblaient apprécier avec une certaine délectation le baiser qu'ils échangeaient en ce moment. Ce baiser anéantit Tenten, elle crut que le temps s'arrêtait à ce moment même, devant ce baiser rempli de désir et d'envie. Mais, Tenten faisait partie de ces personnes qui ont bien trop de fierté ne montrant jamais leur faiblesse au grand jour, elle se sentait bien trop humiliée pour pleurer comme une madeleine, même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas. Toutes ces émotions en même temps s'étaient transformées en fureur soudaine. Elle était désormais prêts des tourtereaux, pour leur cacher les rayons de soleil de cette matinée. Sasuke et la jeune fille s'arrêtèrent, dérangés, et ce fut à ce moment que Tenten prit d'une main les cheveux de la rose, puis de l'autre ceux de son petit ami qui l'avait rendu cocue, sous les yeux ahuris de Gaara. Impuissants, Sasuke et la rose ne purent que s'incliner devant une Tenten des plus énervées. La furie resserra son étreinte et lâcha :

- Sasuke-kun et Sakura-san, c'est trop chou !  
- ..., aucune réponse ne sortit de la bouche des deux fautifs  
- Je n'aurai jamais cru ça de toi Sakura, chuchota Tenten en envoyant la rose dans le décor, quant à Toi, Sasuke Uchiwa, n'ose même plus me regarder, ni m'adresser la parole. C'est fini...

Sur ces mots, Tenten lâcha les cheveux de son ex, et s'en alla le cœur gros. Pourtant, Sasuke prit un des bras de Tenten la ramena vers elle et chuchota honteusement :

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, tu dois nous comprendre...  
Tenten retira son bras et balança un crochet du droit dans le visage baissé de Sasuke en hurlant :  
- Enfoiré ! Tu n'es qu'un pôv' type. Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Sasuke garda son regard fixé vers le sol, les joues rougis par le poing de Tenten. Ce n'était la première qu'il en recevait avec Tenten, en effet le premier datait de la fois où il avait essayé de regarder les filles avec Naruto, son meilleur ami, et il n'y avait que Tenten. Malheureusement pour le petit Uchiwa aussi innocent qu'il était, ses cheveux ont dépassés du haut de la vitre des vestiaires, la poubelle était haute, et Naruto tentait de rechercher Sakura, dans un autre vestiaire. Tenten était sortie en trombe de ses vestiaires, tira sur la poubelle où se trouvait Sasuke et il goûta au premier poing de Tenten. Il se réveilla en voyant une Tenten qui donnait un coup de genoux des plus violents à Sakura qui ne s'était pas encore levée. Tenten encore choquée de son acte, courut pour que personne ne la voie pleurer, vengeance a été faite. Elle passa devant Gaara, qui lui aussi était impuissant, dans sa course, elle le bouscula en perdant par la même occasion son porte-clés KON de BLEACH. Inconsciemment, le jeune homme bouillait à l'intérieur « Comment Sasuke avait-il pu tromper Tenten ? » , l'envie de frapper de Sasuke et de réconforter Tenten était tout aussi forte. Il ramassa le porte-clés, le mit dans sa poche et suivit Tenten. Il courait, essayant de rattraper du mieux qu'il pouvait cette jeune Tenten. Elle s'avérait être une véritable antilope, elle courait comme elle respirait. Elle se retourna pour voir si personne ne la suivait mais vit Gaara, accéléra et tourna vers un angle. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il la suivait et où est Sasuke ? ». Gaara se maudissait « Pourquoi avait-il sécher les cours d'éducation physique en se cachant derrière les gradins à dessiner ? Et pourquoi avait-il pris Musculation en option ?» Il s'arrêta, inspecta les alentours et s'engagea vers une ruelle, en se disant que tous les chemins menaient à Rome. Lorsqu'il sortit de la ruelle, il vit Tenten passer et lui saisit le poignet au passage. Elle se débattait, telle une lionne qu'on venait de capturer, mais les bras musclés de Gaara soumettait une étreinte bien trop forte, trop chaleureuse, trop réconfortante. Elle s'effondra dans ses bras, déversant sa peine et sa tristesse, par le biais de ses larmes. Tenten, qui ce matin même cherchait un moyen pour rompre avec son (ex) Sasuke, pleurait à cause de la rupture et pleurer surtout dans les bras du garçon qu'ils ont crus tués. Mais elle aimait encore ce débile de Sasuke, mais comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ! La tromper avec une amie...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: Le droit chemin**

Lorsque Gaara sortit de la ruelle, il vit Tenten passer et lui saisit le poignet au passage. Elle se débattait, telle une lionne qu'on venait de capturer, mais les bras musclés de Gaara soumettait une étreinte bien trop forte, trop chaleureuse, trop réconfortante.

Elle s'effondra dans ses bras, déversant sa peine et sa tristesse, par le biais de ses larmes. Tenten, qui ce matin même cherchait un moyen pour rompre avec son (ex) Sasuke, pleurait à cause de la rupture et pleurer surtout dans les bras du garçon qu'ils ont cru tuer. Mais elle aimait encore ce débile de Sasuke, mais comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ! La tromper avec une amie...  
Désormais, elle voulait tout oublier : mourir ? Certainement pas ! Elle avait promis à son père quelques secondes avant son décès de ne pas se laisser mourir et de vivre pour lui ainsi qu'elle-même. Mais, une idée folle lui vint dans la tête, elle redressa doucement sa tête, se défit doucement de l'étreinte de Gaara et déposa ses lèvres sur ceux de Gaara timidement et tendrement. Le rouquin eut un mouvement de recul, malgré le fait qu'elle n'était pas saoûle, ce risque de la blesser une seconde fois ou encore d'abuser de son état actuel lui était impossible. Il accepta pourtant le second baiser, mais dit en essayant de la repousser :

- Tenten, non, tu ne vas pas bien.  
- Aide-moi à tout oublier s'il te plait.  
- Je crois qu'une décision s'impose ! Je vais te remettre dans le droit chemin ! Fit-il d'un ton autoritaire.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Tenten eut droit à une gifle de la part de Gaara, qui avait laissé de côté timide et avait laissé place à une expression des plus sérieuses. Tenten le fixa avec surprise, garda les yeux rivés sur le visage dénué d'expression du jeune homme, puis les baissa bien trop honteuse. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme cela, où était passé le Gaara naïf et timide de tout à l'heure ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de sangloter, la culpabilité et la honte semblaient l'anéantir.

Gaara, quant à lui, la serra dans ses bras et enfouit Tenten dans son cou. Il l'avait montré sa véritable nature, un garçon froid et violent, que pensait-elle de lui maintenant ? Il préféra humer l'odeur des cheveux de Tenten, il reconnut facilement l'odeur de la cannelle, cette odeur avait même un effet euphorique sur lui. Les larmes de la brune trempaient le torse de Gaara, il s'empressa de resserrer son étreinte, et la jeune fille pleura de plus belle. Le rouquin se posait mille et une questions, il trouvait la situation assez ironique, elle avait vu son vrai visage et lui aussi.  
Finalement le sourire magnifique de la jeune puisait sa force dans l'Uchiwa et lui il puisait son amour pour elle dans l'Uchiwa, leurs sentiments étaient bien différents Tenten c'était l'amour et lui de la pure jalousie. Ou peut-être de la haine, car en ce moment Gaara maudissait Sasuke, certes il voyait la vraie Tenten, mais il haïssait ce Don Juan ! Il avait réussit à briser la carapace que Tenten s'était construite juste par un baiser... Tenten se redressa lentement afin de se retrouver en face de Gaara, une énième fois et chuchota :

- Excuse-moi... Sincèrement, je n'étais plus moi-même.

Il approcha dangereusement son visage de celui de Tenten et chuchota à l'oreille de celle-ci encore gênée :

- On t'a déjà dit que sous ton apparence de tigresse, il y avait une véritable poupée de porcelaine qui est prête à se briser au moindre moment. Ta fragilité n'a d'égale que ta beauté et ta force Tenten.

Tenten ne sut quoi répondre, elle sentit que ses joues étaient en feu et sa cacha le visage. Elle changea de sujet :

- Tu sais, je croyais que si un jour je quitterai Sasuke cela ne me ferai rien. Mais, on dirait que je me consume à chaque seconde passée loin de lui. Ta présence me réconforte pourtant Gaara, merci.  
- C'était ton premier amour ?  
- Oui, mais ne me fais pas de discours genre : Il y a plein d'autres mecs sur Terre et patati et patata...  
- Je comprends pourquoi t'es la best de Temari ! Fit Gaara afin de changer de conversation à son tour.

Tenten essuya des dernières larmes et afficha son expression habituelle devant Gaara qui, malgré la stupéfaction, eut un mince sourire :

- Sérieux pourquoi ?  
- Humm, fit Gaara en fixant le ciel se grattant les cheveux à la fois, vous avez une de ces forces !

Tenten rigola et poussa amicalement Gaara, puis elle fixa sa montre et dit en se levant :

- Dans 65 minutes on a cours...  
- Et ? Fit Gaara en se levant à son tour.  
- Il faut que j'aille récupérer la bande, fit Tenten comme si c'était évident, dis-moi on voit que j'ai chialé ?  
- Euh non, fit Gaara déstabilisé par un changement si brutal.  
- Cool, tu viens avec moi ?  
- Envoie-leur un texto, fit Gaara en fixant le ciel ironiquement bleu.  
- Très bien, fit Tenten en prenant son portable dans son sac.

Elle envoya un texto un texto à Temari dans l'espoir que celle-ci passe le message à tout le monde. Ils marchèrent vers leur établissement et s'assirent sur un bac miraculeusement vide. Enfin, assis Gaara put constater que le regard de Tenten était étrangement vide, mais aussi qu'elle faisait un énorme effort pour ne pas pleurer. Il mit sa main dans sa poche, ressortit le porte-clés de la jeune fille et le tendit :

- Tiens, t'as perdu KON* dans ta course...  
- Oh mon porte-clés merci !  
- Ma cousine arrive en compagnie d'un garçon, son petit copain je suppose et d'une autre fille pas mal du tout ! Fit Gaara en regardant au loin.

Tenten se mit debout et appela ses amis en bougeant des bras le sourie éclatant. Gaara la fixa toujours étonné, elle cachait super bien son jeu :

- Ino ! Tema ! Shika ! On est là ! Ho hé !

Temari et Shikamaru arrivèrent en compagnie d'une jeune fille des plus belles. Elle avait des lèvres pulpeuses, rosés, un joli minois, un corps svelte et élancé, de grand yeux bleus lagon, mais qui ce qui impressionnait le plus c'était ses longs cheveux blonds platines et lisses, qu'elle avait laissé descendre dans le creux de son dos. Tous ces atouts n'avaient pas laissé Gaara indifférent. Elle portait une robe d'été, blanche et une paire de tong assortis. Tenten, de son côté, voulut présenter Gaara à tout le monde mais Temari fut la première à prendre la parole :

- Gaara, mon tombeur ! Ca va ?  
- Très bien, enfin on peut dire ça et toi ? fit Gaara en repensant à son accident  
- Mouais, ça va la routine, fit Temari.

Gaara se pencha discrètement pour regarder Ino et Shikamaru, Tenten dit alors :

- Voici Ino et Shika-, elle ne put terminer sa phrase car Temari hurla  
- -KU ! Le nom de mon petit copain, c'est SHIKAKU !  
- Hein ? Fit le concerné ainsi que Tenten et Ino.

Gaara eut un petit sourire en coin et dit en s'adressant à Shikamaru :

- Ton nom c'est bien Shikamaru ?  
- Exactement, fit Shikamaru aussi à l'ouest que les filles.

Gaara s'avança vers Temari, qui semblait boudée et dit en tendant sa main :

- Tema, mes 10 balles s'il te plaît.  
- Pfff, tiens les voilà ! Fit Temari en fouillant dans son sac.

Tout le monde ne comprenait rien à leur histoire, mais Shikamaru demanda :

- Vous avez fait un pari sur ma tête, c'est ça ?  
- Alors ma Tenten, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demande Temari en se retournant vers son amie  
- Ma Temari, fit Shikamaru bien décidé à avoir une réponse, ne change pas d'sujet.  
- Ok, Mon Shika, j'vais tout t'expliquer ! Vas-y Gaara, fit Temari en menaçant son cousin.  
- Très bien, fit Gaara en prenant un air solennel, à ses débuts à Konoha Temari et moi on gardait contact et j'ai constaté qu'à chaque e-mail qu'elle m'envoyait elle te mentionnait. Alors j'ai dit qu'elle et toi finirez ensembles, trop fière elle a eu l'audace de parier !  
- Désolé, mon amour, fit Temari en s'inclinant vers Shikamaru.

Celui-ci prit une cigarette, l'alluma, prit une bouffée et dit en affichant un petit sourire :

- Tu sais Gaara, toutes les filles me courent après, que faire ?  
- Te taire, fit Ino, regarde Tenten.  
- Ten' qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta Temari  
- Je...l'ai quitté..., chuchota Tenten  
- QUOI ? S'écrièrent Temari et Ino à la fois.  
- Dans la fureur et la violence, fit Tenten honteuse.  
- Et Gaara était présent ? Demanda Ino  
- Certainement, chuchota la jeune fille.

Temari s'avança vers Gaara et dit d'un air menaçant :

- T'as intérêt à tout nous dire, cousin.  
- Calme-toi, je te dirai tout, fit Gaara lassé. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: raisons (Sakura Part)**

Temari s'avança vers Gaara et dit d'un air menaçant :

- T'as intérêt à tout nous dire, cousin.  
- Calme-toi, je te dirais tout, fit Gaara lassé.

Gaara préféra s'asseoir pour conter la petite histoire, insistant sur les moindres petits détails, faisait parfois sursauter les filles de surprise. Ce fut Ino qui réagit la première avec une vive réaction :

- Punaise, j'vous avais dit, Sakura à beaucoup changé !  
- Il est vrai que depuis votre dispute à propos de ce "Sai", tout va mal pour la petite Saku', ajouta Temari.  
- Hé ! Fit Ino en rougissant violement, c'est du passé !  
- Du passé, du passé, fit Shikamaru en expulsant de la fumée, c'est bien de dire ça mais, ça fait un bail que vous vous êtes plus adressées la parole.  
- Ta gueule Shika ! Hurla Ino en essuyant avec rage une larme, putain tu fais chier !  
- Oh là ! Fit Temari, on va pas se disputer à cause de Sakura, il faudrait qu'on essaie de régler tout ça.  
- On ne reste plus ensemble ! C'est différent, hurla Ino.  
- Une vraie tête de mule, souffla Gaara faisant ricaner Tenten.

Tenten pensa un moment à Ino et à Sakura, leur amitié qui paraissait si indestructible et qui à cause d'un garçon avait tout fait chambouler. Enfin, c'était ce que Sakura prétendait, Tenten avait toujours su que c'était une excuse pour s'éloigner de tous ses amis, même...Sa-...Sasuke le savait. Mais pourquoi ? La question demeurait sans réponse depuis plus de 3 mois, et Tenten préféra l'oublier un moment pour étonnement maudire la rose. Sakura faisait-elle cela pour briser le reste d'amitié qu'elle possédait avec Tenten ? La brune fixait ses poignets, anxieuse, fatiguée, dégoûtée. Sa réflexion et sa rêverie avaient une nouvelle fois repris le dessus, mais elle dut les ignorer, suite aux coups de coude dans les côtes qu'elle recevait de la part de Temari sous l'œil discret de Gaara. Elle se retourna vers sa tempête de sable et demanda péniblement :

- Qu'est qu'il y a Temari ?  
- Et ton genou? Fit Temari en attrapant celui de Tenten le sourire aux lèvres.  
- En plein dans la tronche, fit Tenten amusée.

Temari s'écroula pour rigoler et son fou rire entraina celui des autres, Shikamaru, lui, se contenta de regarder ailleurs.

*** Pendant ce temps là ***

Sasuke se relevait avec peine et rejoignit Sakura, qui semblait encore sonnée. Il l'aida à se relever et demanda inquiet :

- Sakura ça va ?  
- Je suis désolée pour ce qui vient de se passer, répondit Sakura.  
- Ce n'est pas si grave que ça, enfin j'imagine.  
- Comment tu vas faire pour Tenten ? Fit Sakura rongée par le remord devant le visage frustré de Sasuke.  
- Ne pensons pas à Tenten, coupa froidement le jeune homme, maintenant donne-moi tes doses.  
- Quelles doses ? Demanda Sakura en reculant.  
- Sakura soit tu me donnes cette coke et on ne discute plus, ou soit je te dénonce avec Mme Tsunade !  
- Non, Sasuke-kun ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ?  
- Sakura ! Continua Sasuke qui tremblait de rage et dont les yeux avaient viré au rouge sang, je ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de sujets !

La rose serra des poings, les larmes inondant ses yeux émeraude, qui allaient étrangement avec ses cheveux roses bonbon. Elle était toute aussi jolie que Tenten, même un peu plus, certes elle ne possédait pas de formes voluptueuses mais cela attirait toutes les attentions vers son doux visage épargné par l'acné. Aujourd'hui, elle portait une tunique blanche avec des arabesques rouges, un pantalon rouge et ses ballerines blanches. Sous son apparence, qui pouvait savoir qu'elle était une addict de drogue ? Eh bien, les deux seuls amis qu'elle avait pus retenir : Sasuke Uchiwa et Naruto Uzumaki. Mais pourquoi avait-elle promis à Sasuke d'arrêter de toucher à cette saloperie ? Pourquoi ?

=== Flash Back ===

DRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG ! Fit le réveil de Sakura sur sa table de chevet.

Sous sa chaude couverture, Sakura ne voulut pas se réveiller, elle aimait tant respirer l'odeur des fleurs de cerisiers et de roses de son pot pourri, son lit blanc apaisant, les nuances rouges et roses sur ses murs...mais elle haïssait tant ce satané réveil ! Elle attrapa l'objet, ne le balança pas, prenant conscience qu'elle en aurait besoin pour le lendemain. Elle eut du mal à se lever, c'était habituel depuis 3 mois, les douleurs se faisaient sentir sur tout le long de son corps, entre ses cuisses, ses jambes, son ventre, son dos, sa tête...enfin tout son corps. Sakura prit appui sur ses frêles poignets, mais la douleur était bien trop intense, alors elle resta allongée. Comme chaque matin, elle se réveillait une heure trente plus tôt afin de tout cacher. Des marques sur tous le corps, les bleus en passant par les rougeurs, les larmes coulant silencieusement tel était le quotidien de Sakura Haruno, petite fille du proviseur de son lycée : Tsunade. Afin de se réveiller, elle passa sa main sous son premier matelas, prit une plaquette de cachets de vitamines, couleur orange, et se réveilla cinq minutes plus tard. Tous les matins, depuis bientôt 3 mois, c'était la même chose, nuit atroce, médocs et école ! La fleur après avoir repris ses forces, se prépara pour aller en cours. Elle sortit enfin de sa chambre, afficha son sourire trompeur et faux, puis alla dire bonjour à sa grand-mère qui lui attirait tant d'ennuis. En regardant de plus près la grand-mère de Sakura, on se demandait quel était le lien de parenté entre ces deux-la...Tsunade, malgré ses 50 ans passés, paraissait en avoir 20 de moins, pas une seule ride sur son visage. De plus la Nature l'avait gâtée, avec sa poitrine faisant 10 fois celles des adolescentes normales et 15 fois ceux de Sakura. La petite en avait même fait un complexe, mais Tsunade lui disait toujours :

- Moi aussi à ton âge, on pouvait repasser une chemise sur ma poitrine !

Sakura n'y croyait pas, mais lorsque Tsunade lui montra une ancienne photo d'elle, désormais sa seule peur était d'avoir la poitrine de son aînée plus tard.

Comme tous les matins, Tsunade lui proposa de l'emmener au lycée et comme toujours Sakura refusait poliment. L'adolescente sortit enfin de son palace et marcha tête baissée vers l'établissement. Une fois arrivée, elle fut surprise de voir l'absence de Gai-sensei. Elle traversa l'établissement le cœur gros, les cours étaient son seul échappatoire, et eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'un garçon* l'interpella :

- Sakura, ma jolie ! Comment c'était hier soir ? Tu tiens le coup ?

Cette remarque fit froid dans le dos de Sakura, et occasionna le rire général d'un petit groupe de garçons. Enervée comme jamais, Sakura traversa l'établissement, les larmes prêtes à déborder, le regard fixé vers l'horizon jusqu'au portail, et fouilla péniblement dans son sac pour y prendre son porte-monnaie. L'objet enfin en main, elle se dirigea vers une ruelle étroite et attendit un moment impatiente. C'est alors qu'un jeune homme, aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleu lagon, s'avança vers elle. D'un sourire taquin, il dit en présentant la marchandise à l'une de ses plus fidèles clientes :

- Alors, la dose habituelle Haruno ?  
- Tiens, prends le fric Deidara et laisse-moi tranquille. Coupa Sakura.

Aussitôt l'échange terminé, Sakura se sentit bien mieux, comme sur un petit nuage tout rose. Se sentant soudainement puissante et courageuse, Sakura alla seule (une première pour elle) vers le bar d'Ichiraku et c'est là que Sasuke la vit, avec sa drôle de démarche, le sourire aux lèvres, non Sakura paraissait trop heureuse pour Sasuke qui vit tout de suite le pot aux roses. D'un pas décidé, le jeune homme la coinça dans un coin pour l'engueuler, ce qui avait provoqué une crise de larmes chez Sakura. Désemparée et désespérée, Sakura se blottit dans les bras réticents de Sasuke et lorsqu'Ikko* le jeune homme qui l'avait interpellé dans la cour , Sakura embrassa rapidement Sasuke qui au début surpris, ne sut pas quoi dire, et la demoiselle répéta son action une énième fois. Peut-être, si Ikko voyait qu'elle était très proche avec l'Uchiwa, il la laisserait tranquille...Le secret devait rester secret, quitte à perdre tous ses amis, comme à cet instant précis où Tenten lui tenait par les cheveux...

=== Fin Flash Back ===

- Hé ho ! Sakura ? Fit un blondinet en agitant son bras devant le visage figé de Sakura.  
- Elle est dans les vapes, Naruto. Constata Sasuke.  
- P'tain ! Fit Naruto, Tenten exagère tout de même !  
- Ferme-la abruti ! Fit froidement Sasuke.  
- D'accord, d'accord, tu crois qu'on devrait l'emmener à l'infirmerie ?  
- Pourquoi pas ? Fit Sasuke ironique, pour que Tsunade sache que Sakura se drogue !  
- Merde, j'l'avais oublié cette Mamie !  
- Bon, je l'emmène chez moi.  
- Je viens avec toi ! S'écria Naruto.

Sakura se laissa faire, et les garçons l'installèrent dans la voiture. Celle-ci possédait des vitres teintées, Sasuke passa alors devant le groupe de Tenten à un vitesse incroyable, sous le regard triste de celle-ci, qui ne put s'empêcher de chuchoter :

- Sa-su-ke-kun...


End file.
